jolty,s lost love
by carrotee123
Summary: a pokemon fanfic about jolty a jolteon who falls in love with his best friend crystal an espeon


jolty,s lost love a pokemon fanfiction by derekbatykefer

hi my name is jolt,y and im a jolteon and im gonna tell you a story of how i fell in love with my best freind crystal an espeon. so me and crystal have been best friends for 20 years and ive always had a crush on her but one day we graduated from pokemon university of life and we kinda split up until one day. knock knock jolty: whos at the door then i look through the peep hole the door and it was crystal i havent seen her in 5 years so when i saw here she looked even more beautiful my member grew insantly i opened the door slowly and she said in a very cute voice hey jolty jolty: hey crystal: sorry i didnt visit you early but i had a hard time with work and stuff. jolty: thats ok feel free to come in so both sit on the couch and talked for hours until i had the urge to pee it was a bad urge i guess i couldint hide my desperation because crystal saw this and said crystal: um jolty do you have to go to the bathroom jolty: im fine i can hold it plus if you get bored and leave i would cry crystal: i wouldent leave without telling you and you really need to go jolty: ok ill go but it was too late right when i got up my bladder exploded all over the sofa i felt relief as my bladder emptyed every were making it all black and wet jolty: ahh relief crystal: opps you peed everwhere (blushes) thats. she likes that i peed everywhere jolty: im gonna go clean go clean up crystal: ill help i mean if you want me to (blushes) jolty: umm okay in the bathroom crystal touched me everywhere to make sure i was clean she was very carefull to make sure i was comfortable. my mom and dad always though me and crystal make a great couple idk if she is right but after crystals visit i was sure we were ment to be together. i went to the park one day just to look at the birds then crystal saw me and walked up to me crystal: hi jolty what you doing at the park you never seemed like that kind of person jolty: what me oh i just decided to look at the birds crystal: oh by the why do you wanna go on a date jolty: umm sure when crystal: now jolty: umm ok were do you wanna go crystal: hmm how about the waterfall its the most romantic place here aperently jolty: ok we wlk to the waterfall she wasint kidding i was already feeling in love with her more than usaul she walks so cute when she wants to we spent about 30 minutes and then she asked me crystal: jolty you wanna (blushes) kiss jolty: sure me and her have a deep kiss that made me realy hard she could tell i was hard because i blushed alot i looked like a cherry crystal: well it seems you liked it alot did you you want me to help you with that jolty: ssure that would be awsome she suck on my member like a misqito sucks your blood i cummed everywhere she seemed to like it her face was white as snow after that we said good bye to each other and i went home i felt sad i had to go home but i felt i would'int be long till she lived with me. everthing was a normal day the next day just normal i didnt see crystal but the next day i did she was wearing a ribbon on her tail wich made me see her as a sexy girl the ribbon was red and beatufull wich describes her perfectly she wore the ribbon for 3 days till she had to clean it she started talking about living with me i agreed she said she wasint sure yet though crystal: ya i think i should live with you because i miss you at night it makes me sad i wish i could be with you all the time jolty but the only why would be to live with you but im just not ready to make a decicion yet jolty: thats ok crystal take as long as you need 10 days later crystal decided to live with me she came up to me door with her ribbon on her tail and told me she will be moving in tommorw my heart was racing the love of my life was going to live with me we moved her stuff into my room in 2 days then she basicly slept with me all the time we have had alot of conversations about mating but she uasauly said no to me in the end one day i decided the go for it aproach jolty: crystal will you mate with me crystal: no i didnt work it was a worth of a try though i took about a week before that one conversation were she said yes and it was mating season so my hopes were high jolty: crystal will you please mate with me crystal: ok jolty: please crystal wait you just said ok crystal: what you think yes she said yes so we went into the room as quickly as possible she started by exsposing herself to me i licked her until she cummed she was happy to be with me we mated all night i forgot to use protection so of coures shes pregnant but she didnt mind 2 months later she gave birth to the egg crystal: pant pant get it out of me pant pant jolty: calm down crystal 3 minutes later i mannaged to get the egg out it was so cool it was dark blue and had yellow rings crystal: wow its so beatifull im glad you mated with me jolty all the memories we have shared this one of those i will never forget because i will be with you forever it took 3 days for the egg to hatch i woke up to this crystal: jolty WAKE UP! please its hacthing jolty: ok ok im up im up it hacthed into an umbreon wich is wierd but cool at the same time umbreon wich i named him steve walked up and huged me crystal aww he likes you he is gonna be a daddys boy steve: umbreon! in about 4 months he learned how to talk and everything pokemon grow up quickly plus somtimes we wear clothes made for pokemon espeon usauly just wears her night gown at night i dont wear anything pokemon also have boobs but its rare that a girl pokemon will show them to you you have to be with them with years before they will show you but i does not matter because mating is enough pleasure than boobs she show me her boobs once and they are double Ds wich is cool steve: stupid wanker thinking he could take me i sure showed him oh yea forgot to mention steve talks like that its weird i guess its in crystals part of the family that she never says anymore we uasuly kiss in our room alot now sometimes she gets so into it that she shows me her boobs but of course she stops because we have a son who does not know what mating is so you got to be carefull and our son steve is a snooper bieng in everyone bissnes like a spy exept more annoying we will show him how to mate someday but we got to be carefull for now one day steve was at the park and told me of the encounter he had with one of the girls at his school that he knows and he talks about her alot her name is sadie and she is a totodile wich is not that bad totodiles are nice espicaly the female ones she usauly hugs him and she comes over once in a while of course i worry because there is a guy in school that has an eye on sadie his name is gruf he is a tryanitar and he is mean to people.

who hug sadie she does this in secret because she really does not like gruf she thinks of him as a creeper always watching her she strives twoard steve cause i thinks she likes my son she even kissed him i remember it they were at the park steve: did you enjoy the picnic sadie sadie: ya your mom is a good cook steve: thanks sadie: um steve wanna kiss steve: what about gruff sadie: fuck gruff who cares what he says he is just a bully steve: ok they kissed deeply then out of nowhere gruff came out of nowhere my fatherly instincs kicked in and i jumped out of the bush and skull bashed gruff i caused him to lose his balance for a sec gruff: who the hell are you jolty: im steves father your not gonna harm him gruff smashed me and then out of nowhere crystal caught me crystal: let me handle this honey: jolty: ok get him my love gruff: now who are you crystal: im steves mom gruff did the same thing he did to me exept he stoped i knew crystal was using pyshic and she sent gruff flying and he fainted one hit weak bastard of course the mom in the family is stronger sadie didint have to fear of kissing steve anymore because gruff was scared of our family plus the thought of what crystal would do to him if he harmed steve so he stopped harrasing sadie 3 days later sadie exposed herself to steve he liked that he cleaned her to put it blankly and kid freindly for a sec fuck kid freindly one thing about totodiles that are females they are always ready to play and horny so ya be carefull not to be to playfull but to be honest they when they pose they are very sexy they always pose very sexy like for there lovers thats just totodiles for you. one day steve felt brave to ask sadie to mate with him she was about to slap him until she thought about for a sec and said yes sadie: ok steve we can mate (moves body into a very sexy pose) you like steve steve: ya that pose is sexy sadie: how about if i rub my pussy (rubs pussy while posing) steve and sadie go into the woods together and start mating sadie moans so loud that steve feels his member get even larger everytime it slides out of sadies pussy after about 5 minutes steve notted sadie she moans softly in glee as steves seed goes into sadies womb of course sadie knows she is going to get pregnant but she does not care she is just glad steve is inside of her as steves seed fills her wonb to were its full he takes his member out of her and lets the rest of it leak on the ground steve: pant pant wow sadie your tight sadie: thanks you filled my womb to the brim i dont think i can stand steve: her let me help you put your hand over my back sadie: ok steve: lets go home of course like i said a while ago totodiles are extreamly horny she still was horny but sadie was too tired after mating to care to do anything exept to hug her lover steve my son totodiles have alot of energy but sadies belly slowed her down a notch she didnt have much energy for 3 months the egg finally came sadie was so happy she was jumping up and down with joy like totodiles do when they are happy her and steve hugged each other then kissed the egg was red a color wich uasaly means fire type but i could not be a fire type who knows 3 days later the egg hatched i remember sadie jumping up and down and waking up everyone in the house sadie: steve honey WAKE UP! steve: ok jeez whats a matter sadie: its hatching we all went into the room the egg hatched it was a fennekin she was a mommys girl she hugged sadie steve felt jelous but fenniken hugged him too who knows what will happen with this family but one thing is for sure we are happy

the end.


End file.
